Pacto
by Black Rose -IMZ
Summary: Son lobos y son muchos. Los escucha gruñir, cada vez más cerca, escucha sus pasos hundirse en la nieve y sus aullidos, avisando al resto de la manada que tienen a su presa. Son grandes, son fuertes… y Tigresa está herida.
1. Prólogo

**Primero que nada —porque si no luego me olvido— les dejaré mis más sinceros deseos para el año que está por empezar. Cojan mucho, beban mucho, coman mucho… ¡Celebren! Que la vida es una y el tiempo no vuelve.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahora si;**

 **AGARRENSE A SUS ASIENTOS/CELULARES/FALO/LO QUE TENGAN A MANO… PORQUE LO QUE ESTAN A PUNTO DE PRESENCIAR ES UNA MEZCLA DE MI FALTA DE SUEÑO, LA RESACA, EL ESTRÉS INHUMANO Y MI EXCESO DE AUTODESPRECIO…**

 **Y SI, MAS DE UNO ME ODIARÁ…**

 **Y SI, ME REIRÉ EN SUS COMENTARIOS…**

 **Y SI, LOS AMARÉ DE IGUAL FORMA…**

 **Ahrre… Llevo cuarenta y otro horas (no miento) sin dormir, estudiando para el puto examen de ingles. Una recomendación, mis amigos: cuando les propongan tomar un "pequeño" curso de verano, no lo hagan… ¡alejense de él! ¡Es una trampa!**

 **En fin…**

 **Hace unas cuantas noches estaba demasiado desvelada y ebria como para seguir estudiando lo mismo que venía estudiando hacia casi una semana, por lo que me dije "Oh, Rose, Rose… Querida Rose, me extraña que estés tan aburrida".**

 **¡Y surgió esto!**

 **La musa me tomó del pelo al más puro estilo Grey y se hizo un licuado con mi cabeza…**

 **En fin… ¡Leed! ¡Leed y odiadme con libertad!**

* * *

 **La muerte es solo el comienzo…**

Los gritos.

Las llamas.

Los cuerpos.

Lo deja todo atrás y corre.

Corre como en su vida lo ha hecho, llevando contra su pecho lo único que ahora le importa proteger. Lo último que recuerda es la voz de Po, gritándole que huya, y los ojos de su amiga —la única amiga que ha tenido en su vida— vacíos, fríos. Sin vida. Y la imagen la persigue, la tortura, porque había mucha sangre, más de la que en su vida ha visto, y Mantis lloraba… Sí, Mantis, estaba llorando.

Y aunque suene ridículo, está tan aterrada que ni siquiera recuerda por qué ha visto a uno de sus amigos llorar. Las imágenes pasan por su mente a toda velocidad, una tras otra, los sonidos se mezclan uno tras otro. De repente, todo parece propio de un sueño —una pesadilla— y se siente inmersa en un mundo irreal. Se siente en uno de esos sueños que a pesar de saber que lo son, a pesar de ser consciente de que no está pasando de verdad, sigue teniendo la necesidad de actuar como lo hace.

Actúa por inercia.

Por inercia tomó a la cachorra y huyó. Por inercia dejó a todos sus amigos atrás. Por inercia corre, aunque sus piernas le pidan parar y su juicio comience a traicionarla, cada vez más rápido, sin la certeza de estar a salvo o no… Y llora. Llora porque escucha a su hija llorar contra su cuello y no puede hacer nada por calmar su sufrimiento.

Un crujido lejano la sobresalta. Un silbido ligero que se acerca cada vez más, algo corta el aire… y de repente, dolor. Agudo y punzante, se clava hondo en su pantorrilla y le arranca un alarido. No se atreve a bajar la mirada. No se atreve siquiera a detenerse, porque si lo hace, terminará por caer.

La sangre mana de la herida, manchando la nieve, y Lía grita al ver la flecha en la pierna de su madre.

Y no es la última.

Tigresa se agacha, obliga a su hija a ocultar el rostro… Más flechas surcan el aire y pasan rozándole la piel. Algunas la hieren, solo son cortadas, y otras pasan tan lejos de ella que de inmediato deduce que son solo una advertencia. No buscan matarla y el motivo no puede importarle menos.

Entonces, los escucha. Son lobos y son muchos. Los escucha gruñir, cada vez más cerca, escucha sus pasos hundirse en la nieve y sus aullidos, avisando al resto de la manada que tienen a su presa. Son grandes, son fuertes… y Tigresa está herida.

Pronto comienza a sentirse lenta y pesada. Pierde velocidad y el dolor la marea. Sufre cada paso y aun así, no se atreve a detenerse. No se atreve a soltar a su hija, que aferrada a su torso, llora desconsoladamente porque lo último que ha visto antes de huir es como su hogar era consumido por las llamas.

—Mami…

Y antes de que pueda reaccionar, algo pesado cae contra ella y las derriba…

Tigresa ruge. Ni siquiera siente la flecha clavándose aún más en su pierna, porque está demasiado ocupada forcejeando con el lobo que se le ha abalanzado.

Nunca suelta a Lía.

Se vale de sus dientes y sus piernas, pero a Lía ni siquiera le permite ver qué sucede.

 _¡Las tenemos! —_ anuncia alguien, a voz de grito, y Tigresa clava sus dientes tanto como puede en el cuello de su atacante. Nunca ha sentido la necesidad de matar en carne propia, nunca siquiera ha probado la carne, jamás en su vida estuvo tan desesperada por salvarse —por salvar a alguien— como para defenderse de aquella forma tan salvaje.

La sangre cubre su rostro, llena su boca y su olfato, más no deja de morder hasta que el cuerpo no queda inerte sobre ella. Solo entonces, con un empujón de sus rodillas, se lo quita de encima.

Pero es tarde.

Porque aquel animalucho solo era una distracción y en cuando se libra de él, ya hay otros tres encima.

Y el nombre de su hija le desgarra la garganta en un rugido cuando se la arrancan de los brazos… De repente, menos de un segundo se vuelve en una eternidad, como si el tiempo pasara más lento a su alrededor y todo lo que llena sus oídos son los desesperados chillidos de su cachorra.

Lía llora, patalea y la llama… _¡Mamá!_ —grita, con la voz vuelta llanto— _¡Mami me lastiman!_

—¡Suéltenla!...

Suplica.

No le importa suplicar.

—Por favor… Por favor, déjenla ir…

Y llora.

No puede controlarlo.

Hay un cuerpo sobre el suyo, ejerciendo peso, aprisionándola contra el suelo, y una zarpa grande y pesada se cierne toscamente alrededor de su cuello… Y aun así, no teme por sí misma. No teme morir. No le importa nada de lo que puedan hacerle, porque delante de sus ojos, aquel lobo que sujeta a Lía ha desenvainado una espada…

—No… no,no,no… ¡NO! —Chilla, removiéndose debajo del agarre que la mantiene presa. Se desespera. La impotencia quema en su pecho, como dagas, opacando cualquier otro dolor— No la hieras, por favor, por lo que más quieras... —su voz tiembla— no a ella…

El lobo frente a ella sonríe. Una sonrisa bufona, llena de malicia. Sujeta a la cachorra por el pellejo de la nuca y la alza en el aire, como si se tratase de un trofeo, exhibiéndola a sus compañeros.

Tigresa queda petrificada. Sus músculos se sienten rígidos y todo lo que puede sentir es el latido de su corazón desbocado como si estuviera escuchando el de alguien más. Mira con terror la escena. No se atreve a gritar. No se atreve siquiera a moverse, porque la espada se ve tan floja en la mano del lobo, que teme demasiado por lo que pueda pasar.

—¿Es tu hija, Maestra? —pregunta, a pesar de saberlo ya. Claro que lo sabe.

— _Por favor…_

Ni siquiera ella misma escucha su propia voz. Todo lo que puede haber es vocalizar, con la respiración atascándosele a ratos. _Por favor…_ Es su hija, su pequeña, su bebé. Prefiere morir ella.

—Sí… lo es…

Y sin cuidado alguno, avienta a la cachorra en el suelo.

Lía cae con un ruido sordo y un quejido llega a los oídos de Tigresa, lastimándola físicamente. Llora. Lía llora y ella es demasiado débil para liberarse de aquel que la sostiene… No importa cuánto se remueva, cuanto forcejee… no lo consigue y su desesperación se vuelve dolor físico.

La cachorra no es más que un bultito tembloroso en el suelo, que llora y llama entre hipidos a su madre y su padre, pidiendo que la cuiden. No entiende. ¿Por qué esos lobos lastiman a su madre? ¿Por qué la lastiman a ella? ¿Qué está pasando? Tigresa la llama, repite su nombre una y otra vez, como si no pasara nada, como si el tiempo volviera atrás y solo estuvieran ellas, en el cuarto. Pronuncia el nombre de su hija como si estuviera arrullándola y cuando sus ojitos verdes encuentran los suyos, sonríe.

—Tranquila… Tranquila, pequeña… no pasa nada, no pasa nada, mi amor—murmura, una y otra vez, como si realmente lo creyera, como si fuera cierto—. Mírame. Mírame a los ojos, pequeña… Solo…

Pero entonces, el filo de la espada brilla en contraste con la luna…

 _¡NO!_...

—¡Lía, no mires…!

Todo pasa demasiado lento.

Todo es demasiado nítido.

Y Tigresa siente en carne propia el alarido de dolor de su hija.

De repente, todo es silencio. Los lobos aúllan, gruñen y vociferan entre ellos, pero Tigresa no lo escucha… no siente, no ve, no respira… el peso desaparece de su espalda. Es libre de moverse y todo lo que puede hacer es arrastrarse en la nieve hacia el pequeño cuerpo tembloroso que yace hecho un ovillo allí.

—Le dirás al Guerrero Dragón que su deuda está saldada…

Pero Tigresa no escucha. La frase se mete en su mente, demasiado hondo como para recuperarla, y se escapa de su entendimiento. Son solo palabras sueltas, sin significado, que vagan en la nada, en ese vacío que ha quedado en su mente…

Porque de repente, nada parece tener sentido.

Se ha desconectado. Le es imposible determinar si está aquí o allá, si escucha o no escucha, si realmente ve lo que sus ojos le muestran… Es imposible. No ve, no siente, no escucha, no… nada. Todo se reduce a nada delante de sus narices y ella es demasiado débil para luchar con eso.

Sus manos, temblorosas, tantean le nieve manchada de sangre hasta hallar el rosto de su hija. Lo toma, lo acuna, lo acaricia… _Lía, mírame… Lía…_ Tiene que despertar. Tiene que abrir sus ojitos, vivos y danzarines, y sonreírle como si acabara de cometer una travesura… _Lía, mi amor… Lía, háblame…_ Y no sabe si lo dice o lo piensa, sus labios se mueven rápidamente, pero no escucha qué es lo que sale de estos.

—Lía… ¡Lía! —chilla—. ¡Lía, despierta!... Lía, no me hagas esto… Lía…

Su voz pierde fuerza. _Lía, Lía, Lía_ … no puede decir nada más, no sabe pronunciar otra cosa que no sea el nombre de su hija. Hay demasiada sangre… Hace demasiado frío…

Toma el cuerpo en sus brazos. Tan frágil, tan pequeño, tan… lo estruja contra su pecho y un agónico alarido quema en su garganta, destruyendo lo poco que queda en su interior. Y no puede llorar. Llorar se siente poco. Gritar, maldecir, incluso pronunciar el nombre de su hija una y otra vez se siente poco… no sirve, nada sirve… Lía no despierta.

La sacude, la llama… y sus manos tiemblan porque la sangre de su propia hija se siente caliente en estas. Quema, escose, como fuego, y el asqueroso olor dulzón mezclado con el perfume del pelaje de su cachorra activa algo en su mente. Algo oscuro, destructivo, y de repente quiere matar…

Quiere asesinar a toda esa jauría… pero resulta que ellos ya no están. No están y no puede ir por detrás, no puede seguir su rastro aún fresco en la nieve, porque aquella que sostiene en brazos es su hija. Su pequeña, su bebé, su cachorra… El único ser que la ha hecho llorar de felicidad, está muriendo y no puede abandonarla, porque Lía merece que sean los brazos de su madre los que la sostengan.

— _Shh… Acabará_ —y la voz se le rompe cuando lo dice.

Acaricia su cabecita, la mima, como cuando le prometió que no había nada que temer en la oscuridad, como cuando le curó su primera rodilla raspada, cuando la consoló luego de una pesadilla… La acuna contra su pecho como cuando era una bebita, de no más de unos pocos días, y cantaba para calmar su llanto… Una bebita rechoncha, de pelaje suave como el de un panda, con el asomo de las rayas aun inmaduras… Una bebita hermosa. Una bebita única. _Sú_ bebita.

— _No temas, mi amor… por favor, no temas… Mamá no te deja… Mamá... Perdóname._

Y no puede seguir, porque el llanto es tan pesado, la certeza de lo inevitable pesa demasiado en su garganta.

Pero el dolor es tan grande…

La desesperación, la angustia…

Y no, no puede despedirse, se niega a aceptar que le arrebataran tan fácil a su hija. Y una chispa de fe ciega asoma en sus ojos, mientras las lágrimas mojan sus mejillas. Sus labios se mueven veloces, superponiendo las palabras, su voz es tan ronca, tan temblorosa… llora. Llora tanto que la vista se le nubla e implora al cielo que no se la lleven, que no se la quiten. Si tan solo… tal vez…

 _—No me dejes —_ Comienza, con la voz vuelta susurro, tímida, temerosa— _Por favor, no me dejes… por favor, pequeña… —_ y todo eso que no ha sentido hace momento, se mezcla en su pecho, demasiado potente, demasiado pesado para poder soportarlo—. _Eres fuerte. Eres fuerte como mamá, como papá… Por favor, despierta… Por favor…Lía, por favor… Te necesito._

Pero es inútil.

Y no hay dolor que se compare al de romperse pedazo a pedazo por dentro, porque puede sentir el sufrimiento que sintió su hija en carne propia, puede sentir en la palma de su mano como el latido del corazón de Lía se hace cada vez más escaso y finalmente, se detiene… La siente morir en sus brazos.

Lía muere antes de poder oír a su madre desgarrarse en llanto.


	2. Luna Nueva

**Capítulo Uno.**

 _Luna Nueva._

Llevaba tres años contemplando la luna.

Tres años sin dormir lo suficiente, esperando por las noches el momento justo, aquel en el que lo único que ronda los pasillos del Palacio de Jade no es ni nada menos que el silencio, solo para levantar de su futon y con la ayuda de aquel báculo otorgado por Oogway, salir hacia el exterior en busca de aquel astro.

A veces la encontraba llena, redonda y brillante, otras no era más que una fina línea curveada de fantasmal brillo. En ocasiones, como esa, simplemente no la encontraba y el cielo resentía su ausencia, se volvía más oscuro, más lúgubre, e incluso las estrellas parecían más opacas. Esas eran sus noches favoritas y al mismo tiempo, las que más sufría. Era cuando los recuerdos volvían a su mente, tantos que ni mil noches alcanzarían para acabar de rememorarlos, y cuando el dolor de su rodilla tronaba con más intensidad.

Eran en las noches de luna nueva cuando bajaba las Mil Escaleras Sagradas que separaban el Palacio de Jade del Valle de la Paz… o de lo que quedaba de este: un pequeño pueblo de pocas casas, rodeado por gruesas murallas, tan altas que si te pararas junto a estas y alzaras la cabeza, seguirías sin encontrarles la cima. Murallas resguardadas por guardias, cuya puerta —única vía de acceso al exterior— permanecía cerrada la mayor parte del día. Nadie entraba, ni nadie salía. No sin permiso.

Allí era donde ahora vivía.

Aquel era el nuevo "Valle de la Paz", el que recorría únicamente las noches de luna llena, solo, con el fiel silencio de los guardias de la muralla como único testigo de su presencia… y de su existencia, en realidad. Porque tres años habían pasado y en esos tres años, la supervivencia del Guerrero Dragón a aquella masacre era no más que un rumor, débil y poco creíble, que pasaba de boca en boca por los pocos aldeanos de aquel nuevo pueblo.

A cada peldaño que descendía, el dolor tronaba con intensidad en su pierna derecha, obligándole a cojear. Era un dolor intenso, agudo, que parecía nacer directamente desde el hueso y que jamás, en todos esos años, había aminorado. Incluso parecía intensificarse a veces, postrándolo en el futon, volviéndole un desvalido dependiente de la paciencia y atención de su esposa. Y aun así, jamás había emitido queja alguna.

Hacía ya años, muchos más de los que llevaba mal herido, había conocido alguien capaz de romperse las manos golpeando árboles. Solo por ser más fuerte, solo por superarse… y en ese entonces, la creyó loca. Ella le dijo que ya no sentía dolor y él creyó que estaba bromeando, que le tomaba el pelo, hasta que comprobó que era cierto.

Ella no sentía nada.

O eso le hizo creer. A él y a todos.

Lo cierto era que ella seguía sintiendo el mismo dolor que sintió al dar el primer golpe, sentía el mismo dolor que sintió al romperse por primera vez la mano, solo que lo había hecho parte de sí misma. Tal como uno acepta las cosquillas o la ternura de una caricia, ella había aceptado el dolor de un golpe y lo había incorporado a su cuerpo, como una parte más, tal como él llevaba haciendo todos esos años y como aún lo hacía, porque era difícil, era un trabajo arduo. A ella le tomó veinte años y él ni siquiera llegaba a tres. Tenía demasiado por recorrer aún.

—¡Eu, Po!

La voz de Grulla llamó su atención nada más llegar hacia la entrada al valle y segundos después, aterrizó junto a él. El sobrero creaba una oscura sombra sobre la mitad de su rostro y por la manera en que agachaba la cabeza, Po supo que no llevaba puesto el parche sobre el ojo izquierdo.

—Necesito salir.

—¿Otra vez? —cuestionó el ave.

—Hoy hay luna nueva —rebatió, como si eso lo explicara todo—. Debo hacerlo, sabes que no tardaré.

El ave hizo un encogimiento de hombros.

—Mei-Mei me arrancará el único ojo que me queda. Anda, ve.

—No tardo.

—Siempre dices lo mismo.

Y nunca cumplía.

Pero nadie podía.

Salió del Valle de la Paz y como todas las veces, la misma opresión se cernió en torno a su pecho, dificultándole la respiración, ahogándolo. Porque, al salir, lo primero que capataba la atención eran las ruinas intactas de lo que alguna vez fue llamando "Valle de la Paz", los restos donde, una noche, todos perdieron algo entre las crecientes llamas. Un amigo, un familia, una madre, un padre, un hijo… o todo. Absolutamente todo.

Él podía decir que lo perdió todo allí, pero sería egoísta para con los demás. Seguía vivo, sus amigos —aunque no todos— habían sobrevivido, tenía a su esposa, su padre y su hijo. Tenía por quien seguir. Él no lo había perdido todo, solo una parte. Sin embargo, una demasiado importante.

Pasando las ruinas del antiguo Valle de la Paz, se encontraba el cementerio.

Las lápidas se repartían aquí y allá, y eran tantas que tardaría toda la noche en contarlas.

Eran todas esas personas que habían muerto de forma injusta en aquella masacre, hacía tres años, llevándose consigo mucho más que solo su propia vida. Algunas repletas de ofrendas, limpias, cuidadas, pues eran visitadas de forma diaria mientras que otras no tenían ni nombre que las identificaran, no eran nadie, solo un cuerpo si nadie que fuera llorarlo. Había tumbas que ni siquiera contenían los restos de alguien, pues solo eran pequeños altares, creados por aquellas que necesitaban un lugar donde llorar a su familiar difunto.

Po atravesaba aquellas lápidas en silencio, a paso lento, presentando sus respetos hacia aquellas personas que nunca debieron de haberse ido y menos de aquella forma, hasta llegar casi al final.

Un pequeño relieve en el suelo alzaba aquellas cuatro lápidas por encima de las demás, haciéndolas resaltar, volviéndolas visibles para todo aquel que visitara el lugar. Se encontraba justo en el medio del cementerio y los nombres estaban tan claros que incluso en la oscuridad de una noche sin luna podía leerlos.

 _Maestra Víbora._

 _Maestro Mono._

 _Maestro Shifu._

 _Sr. Ping._

Las lágrimas ya no acudían a sus ojos cada vez que veía el nombre de quienes había considerado su familia, sin embargo, el dolor en su pecho seguía siendo tan punzante y asfixiante como la primera vez. Mucho más doloroso que las molestias en su pierna, mucho más duro de sobrellevar, mucho más intenso, y nuevamente volvía a recordarla a ella, a ella y sus manos rotas por tanto golpear árboles. Porque así como ella le enseñó que el dolor físico podía manipularse, también le demostró que ni el más estoico guerrero puede suprimir sus propios sentimientos. Disimularlos, tal vez, pero jamás eliminarlos, ni manipularlos a su antojo.

Los recuerdes volvían a su mente, nítidos e intensos, recordándole una vez más lo perra que podía ser la vida, lo traicionero que era el destino, lo confuso que resultaba el universo. En un minuto se hallaba cenando con su familia, con sus amigos, observándola a ella reír como una chiquilla con la nieve, y al siguiente… al siguiente corría por su vida, buscando a sus seres queridos, protegiendo a su hijo de un desquiciado, luchando junto a sus amigos para defender a su gente. En tan solo un minuto, menos tal vez, todo se había oscurecido.

La pierna le duele y su pelaje se humedece cuando comienza a nevar. Copos finos, tan chiquitos que podrían confundirse con agua, pero que se derriten y calan hondo en su piel, helándole. Aun así, no quiere volver. No puede. Juró no demorar, pero ¿por qué irse del único lugar donde puede ver a su familia?

La angustia lo traiciona y la culpa vuelve a sus pensamientos.

Todo fue su culpa.

Todo lo que pasó, todas esas muertes, fue por su culpa. Que nadie se lo dijera, que no se lo sacaran en cara, no lo volvía menos real. Ellos lo sabían y en tres años, se habían dedicado a mirarlo de reojo, incapaces de hablar, de hacer comentario alguno.

—Lo siento —murmuró por milésima vez delante de aquellas tumbas, delante de un poco de tierra removida, delate de cuatro cadáveres que ya no podían oírlo.

Y sabían los dioses cuanto lo sentía.

Entonces, cuando sus pies amagan un paso hacia atrás, preparándose para rehacer el trayecto recorrido hasta ese lugar, algo llama su atención… bueno, la atención de su nariz en realidad. Un olor fuerte, dulzón y sobre todo, familia. Y el corazón le da un vuelco, porque tres años no son suficientes para olvidar aquel olor a comida recién hecha, mezclado con el de aquella flor que ella tanto amaba.

Por instinto, su vista se desvía un par de metros más allá, hacia una tumba un poco pequeña. En esos años, nadie ha visitado esa tumba, nadie ha dejado una ofrenda, ni se ha inclinado a presentarle respetos… pero allí estaba, sobre la fina capa de nieve: un cuenco humeante de comida y a su lado, una pequeñísima flor de cerezo, tan fresca y rosada como si hubiera sido arrancada de su árbol en pleno apogeo de la primavera.

De repente, el dolor en su rodilla no significa nada.

Sus pasos lo llevan presuroso hacia ese lugar, haciéndole trastabillar en un par de ocaciones, y sus ojos recorren ansiosos los alrededores. Una mezcla de miedo, ansiedad e ira calientan su pecho. Miedo porque eso no estaba ahí cuando ha llegado, ansiedad porque no ha visto a nadie llegar e ira a quien se hubiera atrevido a perturbar el descanso del pequeño cuerpo enterrado en ese lugar.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?! —gritó, girando sobre su propio eje—. ¡Muéstrece! ¡Es una orden!

Pero nadie aparece y al cabo de unos segundos, su vista vuelve hacia la tumba a sus pies y todo lo que creía haber superado, vuelve a él en forma de lágrimas al leer el nombre tallado allí.

 _Lía._

Sencillo, corto, sin apellido ni nada que la identificase. Solo Lía. Tal como a ella le gustaba. La memoria de ojos verdes, chispeantes e inocentes, vuelve a sus pensamientos, junto a la imagen de una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

Y sabe que solo hay una persona que podría visitar la tumba de esa niña.

La misma que le ha enseñado a manipular el dolor de su cuerpo.

La misma de la cual lleva tres años sin saber nada.


	3. Flores de Cerezo

**¡Dulzuras mías!**

 **Hoy me he puesto a leer mis viejos fics. Esos que subí cuando tenía… no sé, trece o catorce años, y me siento tan distante de esa persona. No, no soy yo, esa chiquilla no se parece en nada a mí. Y no se imaginan cuanto duele.**

 **El cambio duele, sea bueno o malo, duele en lo profundo del pecho, como si aquella pequeña manita que nos traíamos encima de pequeños se hubiera inmiscuido en medio de nuestro ser para tomar un poquito de alma y llevársela consigo. Creo en el alma, en su importancia, en su peso y su valor. También creo que, a medida que crecemos, el alma se va yendo. Poco a poco, nos abandona, hasta no ser más que un pedacito.**

 **Y es entonces cuando nuestra hora llega.**

 **…**

 **En fin…**

 **¡Hoy les traigo salseo! Llueve, está fresco y las ronchas no me dejan en paz, ¡Pero el día esta hermoso!**

 **¡Leed!**

* * *

 **Capítulo Dos.**

 _Flores de Cerezos._

Grulla se quitó el sombrero y enfocó la poca visión de su ojo bueno en aquel objeto que Po le tendía sobre la mano abierta. Una flor pequeña, rosada, tan delicada como hermosa. Y de inmediato se preguntó si era real. Se encontraban en la mitad del invierno, en lo más crudo de la nieve, y aquella flor de cerezo lucía tan fresca como si alguien la hubiera tomado directamente de lo más cálido de la primavera. Desentonaba con todo. Con el blanco del suelo, con el cielo turbio, con… con todo, incluso con la temblorosa mano llena de cicatrices de su amigo.

Alzó la mirada de vuelta hacia Po. Lucía nervioso, no, mejor dicho aterrado. Sus ojos revoloteaban sobre él, histéricos, como si buscaran alguna señal de… algo. Algo que corroborara las teorías en su cabeza. Teorías que Grulla descartó por ser demasiado irreales, demasiado fantasiosas, o tal vez solo por no querer aceptar el significado que podía acarrear consigo aquella pequeñísima flor de cerezos. Se colocó el sobrero, cubriendo nuevamente parte de su rostro, y negó con la cabeza, casi como el abuelo que observa a un joven muchacho meter la pata por segunda vez en el mismo error.

—¿De dónde la sacaste?

—Estaba en su tumba.

Po respondía con prisas, atropellándose en las palabras, y un ligero temblor en la lengua.

—Po…

—Estaba en su tumba —repitió, de igual manera—. Estaba en su tumba, Grulla…

Había lágrimas en sus ojos.

Las lágrimas que Grulla, en tres años, jamás le había visto derramar. Y sintió pena por su amigo.

—Pudo ser cualquiera, Po —le corrigió, con suavidad—. Tú mismo dejas ofrendas en las tumbas sin nombre de vez en cuando, tal vez…

—¡Esta no era una maldita tumba sin nombre! —Vociferó Po de repente—. ¡Era la tumba de Lía! —y su voz comenzó a quebrarse, poco a poco—. ¡La tumba donde Lía lleva durmiendo tres años, sola, en medio de una oscuridad a la cual siempre temió! ¡Tres años sin nadie que la visitara! ¡Tres años sin que su propia madre…!

—Cálmate.

—¡No me pidas que me calme!

—¡Es solo una flor, Po, una maldita flor!

—¡Una flor de cerezo, en medio del invierno! ¡Dime de donde se saca una flor de cerezo en invierno!

Grulla no pudo responder.

Cerró el pico, tenso, y mantuvo la mirada fija en su amigo, casi desafiándolo a confirmar eso que había ido a insinuarle. Porque ambos sabían lo que aquella flor significaba. Ambos tenían los años suficientes como para saber que las cosas raras, no por ser raras, dejaban de ser reales. Y eso no era algo precisamente cotidiano. De hecho, no le presagiaba nada bueno.

Sin poder evitarlo, las memorias de Víbora invadieron su mente. Tan dulce y tierna como la recordaba. El pecho se le encogió, pero entre todo el sentimiento, también se abrió paso algo que le había escuchado decir un par de veces, y es que mientras más brillantes los colores de la rana, más tóxico era su veneno. Si algo siempre tuvo claro Grulla, era que había magia en la sangre de su esposa. Aquella magia que llevan dentro las adivinas.

Y más le valía hacerle caso.

—Deshazte de esa flor —murmuró, sin siquiera pensarlo.

Los ojos de Po se abrieron como platos.

—¿Qué dices?

—Tienes razón, Po; ¿De dónde se consigue una flor en invierno? —Espetó, utilizando su misma pregunta—. Deshazte de ella y no te estoy preguntando si quieres hacerlo.

El silencio que cayó sobre ambos podría haber sido palpado directamente del aire, la tensión cortada con el más débil filo, y el peso de una cuenta pendiente sobre los hombros de ambos. Po tensó ambos manos, aplastando aquella flor en la izquierda. Los pétalos se machucaron entre si y una sustancia viscosa se escurrió entre sus dedos, más no pudo importarle menos. Listo. Se había deshecho de la maldita flor, tal como Grulla quería. Era consciente de que su actitud era comparable con no menos que la de un niño haciendo un berrinche por un dulce. Estaba siendo inconsciente, un tonto, pero… ¿Quién podría culparlo? Aquella flor, salida de la nada, de repente se había vuelto toda la esperanza que podía tener.

No halló voz en sí mismo para responder y sus ojos, nerviosos, bajaron hacia su mano cerrada en puño. No quiso abrirla. La sentía viscosa, sucia, y los pétalos de aquella pequeña flor se machucaban cada vez más entre sus dedos. Eso era suficiente, ¿No? Se había deshecho de ella. Estaba muerta… Muerta como sus amigos, como su padre, como su maestro. Muerta como Lía.

Y nuevamente se halló incapaz de llorarla.

Hacía tres años, se postró delante de aquella pequeña tumba, con los ojos secos y un pesado nudo oprimiendo su pecho. El llanto estaba allí, atravesado en su garganta, pero jamás logró que saliera. No se sentía… correcto. No, él no tenía que llorarla, no así, no era nada suyo. Lía no era su pérdida, no era suya, no tenía derecho de llorarla. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué se ahogaba con su propia voz cada vez que iba a visitar el cementerio y sin quererlo, sin intenciones, su vista se topaba con el lugar de descanso de la pequeña?

—Ella solo tenía tres años —murmuró—. Tigresa iba a llevársela esa noche, ¿sabes? Quería alejarla de este lugar.

—Tigresa nunca quiso esta vida para su hija.

—No. —Po levantó la mirada hacia Grulla y por un momento, toda su atención se centró en las cicatrices de su rostro. Eran muchas, profundas y notorias, deformando las facciones de su perfil derecho. El ave llevaba años sin quitarse el sombrero delante de la gente. Se escondía—. Tigresa la estaba escondiendo. Ella sabía que algo no iba bien y quería alejarla de eso.

—Po, nadie podía haberlo…

—Lo sé —lo interrumpió—. Lo sé, pero si no era eso, no encuentro ninguna explicación a la desesperación de ella por irse.

Lo que decía era una locura. Demasiado fantasiosos, demasiado rebuscado, demasiado… todo. Grulla mejor que nadie conocía los resentimientos de su amigo. Conocía aquello que torturaba la conciencia de Po, pues lo había escuchado de sus propios labios, pero pensar que Tigresa los hubiera traicionado de esa forma… era demasiado incluso para él. Ellos eran sus amigos, su familia, su templo. Po estaba dejando que asuntos personales pusieran en duda la integridad de una gran guerrera. Una guerrera que no estaba para defenderse, cuyo paradero llevaba tres años siendo un misterio, de quien no sabían siquiera si aún vivía.

Jamás encontraron el cuerpo de Tigresa, pero tampoco lograron hallarla con vida. Jamás supieron nada de ella. Aquella noche, todo lo que encontraron en la nieve fue el pequeño cuerpo sin vida de Lía, recostado en el manto blanco, como si durmiera, y sobre ella un chaleco rojo cubriendo sus heridas.

—Ve a dormir —le indicó, casi con cierta pena en la voz—. Desvarías.

—¡No me tomes por loco!

—¡Pero lo que dices es una locura! —estalló—. ¡Por Oogway, panda! ¡Solo escúchate! Eso que dices no tiene ninguna coherencia y tampoco viene al tema.

Po retrocedió un paso, negando con la cabeza, y por un momento, Grulla creyó que se largaría a llorar.

Por supuesto, no lo hizo.

—Necesito encontrarla —fue todo lo que dijo.

—Llevas tres años buscándola, a estas alturas…

—¡No me importa! —vociferó—. Ella no está muerta. Si lo estuviera, tendríamos otro cadáver que llorar allá afuera. —Su voz sonaba borde, fría, carente de algún sentimiento—. Tiene que aparecer. Lo hará. Tiene muchas cuentas que rendir todavía.

Grulla lo observó por debajo del sombrero, como si delante de él tuviera un desconocido, pero no dio ninguna respuesta a las palabras del panda.

¿Qué se le dice a un alma rota, herida?

Con postura recta, se acomodó el sombrero e inclinó la cabeza de la manera más formal que pudo ante el Maestro del Palacio de Jade. Porque en esos momentos, Po no era su amigo, no era el panda tonto con el que contaba chistes durante las horas de vigilancia o con quien tantas veces había bromeado, en compañía de Mono y Mantis, no era el mismo de siempre. Po estaba enceguecido por una venda que él mismo se había amarrado y comenzaba a pensar que jamás volvería a ser quien era, jamás lograría quitarle esa venda.

—Buenas noches —masculló y se retiró, sin esperar una respuesta.


End file.
